Kagome, The Vampire Slayer
by SpiritReaper13
Summary: Inuyasha characters in the BtVS universe. Full summary inside. Pairings SanMir, InuKik, InuKag, and possible others. Again, full summary inside. Please R&R.
1. 1 A Slayer No More

**SUMMARY**

Not really a Buffy/Inuyasha crossover, but more of an entrance into the Buffy-universe using our beloved Inuyasha characters.

They say trouble follows wherever the Slayer is to go, and for Kagome Higurashi, thus far that had proven true. Upon moving to yet another school, she is bound – for her brother's sake, to make this one last. But when her secret is exposed to two classmates, Sango Hiraikotsu and Miroku Kazaana, she doesn't know what to expect. Lucky for her, these are two trustworthy friends, but even they can't stop the madness that is about to take place.

Demons begin to swarm Tokyo, all searching for the Slayer. A cursed hand, a kidnapped boy, and the accidental resurrection of a dead Slayer, Kikyo, are all just breaking the ice. When Kikyo reappears, her old lover, the vampire, Inuyasha, is drawn back to her, prepared to kill her yet again. What will Kagome do? Read and find out.

Couples – Miroku/Sango, Kikyo/Inuyasha, Kagome/Inuyasha

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not my property, neither is Buffy the vampire Slayer. I just combined them.

Author's Note: This was the spawn of pure and undeniable randomness. I really have no idea where it came from, really, but I thought it would be a fun concept. I'll try to update, but I probably only will if I get feedback, so if you like this, please review. Thank you and enjoy.

_**Kagome the Vampire Slayer**_

_**Chapter One – A Slayer No More**_

"Oh my God, that new girl. Have you seen her?"

"Yeah…. She's hot."

"I heard she got kicked out of her last school for setting the place on fire."

"I heard it was for stabbing the principal."

"She's still hot."

Kagome heard the whispers that followed her up and down the halls of the high school. They were no different than the ones she'd gotten at all the other schools she'd attended – painful and ridiculous, yes, but eventually they became no more than the slightly annoying buzzing of little bees. She paid no attention to the rumors.

"Miss Higurashi," said Principal Takahata, sitting down behind his big desk and crossing his arms smugly over his neatly pressed button up shirt, careful not to crease his black and green striped tie. "Welcome to Tokyo East High school, first and for most."

"Thank you, sir," Kagome said, shifting a bit uneasily in her straight backed chair.

"Now, I see from your records that you have been to…" he counted silently to himself as he stared down at the neat white sheet of paper before him. Everything about this man was neat and tidy, Kagome noticed, and it made her more uneasy. "…six schools in the past two years. Is that accurate?"

"Yes, sir," Kagome responded. "Two in my freshman year, four my sophomore year, and this is my first one for my junior year."

"Hmm," muttered Principal Takahata, nodding in the most disapproving way. "Yes, I see. Now, Miss Higurashi, I want you to know that all these things on your record… the fire, for example—"

"That really wasn't my fault," Kagome began.

"Regardless," said Principal Takahata, waving his hand. "You get a clean slate here. Perfectly spotless. You can start over here, and hopefully, you will… _stay at Tokyo East…_for the remainder of your… your high school career." The way he said it made Kagome highly disbelieve that those were truly his hopes.

"Thank you, sir," she said, anyway. He was no different than all the other principals at all the other high schools – staring down his perfect little nose at her with his disapproving eyes as he told her she could start over, but in his eyes, Kagome was certain, she would always be the bad child he expected her to be.

In all reality, Kagome was not a bad kid. She was a very nice, polite, studious girl – but she was also a Slayer. _The_ Slayer, more over. She was, according to all the prophecies and texts, the Chosen One. On paper, it sounded great and profound, but in the harsh reality of it all, it sucked. There was no way around it. It sucked.

She'd lost all her friends – either by moving or because they were scared of her. She couldn't exactly tell her friends that she was the Slayer, there were old laws against it, so when all these weird things happened around her, they assumed she was some cult attending devil worshipper. How wrong they were.

After the awkward and uncomfortable meeting with Principal Takahata, Kagome was sent on to her first class – World History. She entered the class five minutes later, and was quickly given the stern, unhappy look of a stuck up professor that believed that her class was more important than anything else a student may be attending.

"You name, Miss?" asked the professor, her voice sharp and unpleasant.

"Kagome Higurashi," she answered, giving a polite lowering of the head. "I just transferred from Okinawa."

"Oh, yes," the professor said. "I've, uh, _heard_ about you, Miss Higurashi. I'm Professor Kagura. Just so you know, I do not take well to tardiness, so I do not suggest this happening again."

"Yes, ma'am."

Professor Kagura was rather young for a teacher. She was, in an odd way, very pretty, with her black bangs falling into her eyes and a slender figure. Kagome was sure she had to be fairly new to the profession.

"Take your seat at the table in the back," Professor Kagura said. "You can seat with Mister Kazaana and Miss Hiraikotsu."

Kagome looked around. The tables were set in groups of three, two on one side, and one on the other. Towards the very back was the only table with less than that number, and sitting at it were two students – both staring interestedly at her.

"Go, sit, Miss Higurashi," Professor Kagura urged from behind her.

Kagome hurried forward towards the staring duo. One, a girl, was very pretty with long black hair that was tied into a loose ponytail midway down her back. The other was a boy – cute in a boyish sort of way – with black hair that he wore tied back in a small ponytail. Both looked quickly away as she sat down, as if she hadn't noticed they're staring before hand.

As Professor Kagura continued lecturing about the Black Plague in Europe, the young man turned to face his friend, who was sitting next to Kagome, across from him. "So what were you saying, Sango?"

"Huh?" the girl asked. "Oh, yeah. We have a new librarian. I guess Mushin finally decided to retire."

The boy lowered his head, looking a bit disappointed.

"I'm sorry, Miroku. I know you and Mushin were close," the girl said, consolingly. "But he was getting rather old. It was time for him to retire."

"Oh, he didn't retire," the boy called Miroku said, a small smile on his face. "No, that wasn't it at all, Sango." He looked up at his friend, still with that unnatural smile.

"Then what was it?" Sango asked.

"Lets just say Master Mushin's old drinking habits got him into the trouble they should have caused him years ago," Miroku sighed. "I knew he was heading for 'retirement', as you so lovingly refer to it. Oh well. At least he can drink in peace now. I'm sure he'll be able to enjoy his sake collection much more easily." He shook his head. "So who's the new librarian?"

"Um, I don't remember her name," Sango admitted. "Kaede, I think. She's really old. In her sixties, I'd say."

Kagome spun around. "Did you say Kaede?" she asked, Sango, quickly.

Sango looked a bit surprised. "Uh, yes, I did."

Kagome felt her heart racing. Kaede was a famous name to her. She was the toughest and most famous member of the Watcher's Council, which governed the rules of the Slayer. She'd lost two Watcher's already – one dead, one insane and in an asylum. If they had sent Kaede as a replacement, she must have caused a lot of trouble.

"Sango, we haven't introduced ourselves to our lovely new guest," the boy said, putting on a charming smile. For some reason this made Sango look irritated. "Hello," he said. "My name is Miroku Kazaana. This is Sango Hiraikotsu. And you are…?"

"Kagome Higurashi!"

Kagome spun around to see Professor Kagura's eyes sternly set upon her. "Stop talking. Its your first day. I don't want to have to put you in detention already."

It wasn't even worth arguing that she hadn't been speaking. She would lose that battle. So she just nodded and looked away. When the teacher resumed speaking again, Miroku continued, in a lower tone.

"Sorry," he said. "But I did get your name." He winked.

"Oh, will you stop it, you lecherous moron," Sango hissed. "She hasn't even been here five minutes and your flirting with her. My lord."

Miroku cringed, embarrassed. Kagome laughed.

Later, Kagome opened the door to her home, slinging her back pack on the floor. "Mom!" she yelled, walking into the kitchen. "I'm home! Mom!"

"She's not here."

Kagome turned around, her hand immediately clutching the wooden stake in her pocket out of instinct – though in all reasoning, a vampire couldn't be in her house since she hadn't invited him in.

It was no vampire or fiend, but her own brother, Souta. She sighed, relieved, and released the stake. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Shouldn't you be at some sort of after school something or other?"

Souta shook his head and sat down at the table. "I'm not signed up for any yet. It was only my first day."

Kagome sighed at sat down with him. Souta was the only person in the world who knew about her being the Slayer, and he'd fallen more victim to the responsibilities than Kagome had in some respects. He annoyed her sometimes, but he'd been a source of comfort. He'd carried the secret with her. He'd seen a lot – and once or twice he'd even helped her fight. He'd covered for her with their mother. He'd done so much more than a boy of eleven should have.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, sighing. "I'll make something."

Souta shook his head. "I mean, I am, but I'll wait for Mom to get home. Sorry, sis, but you can't cook."

Kagome put her hands on her hips. "I can so."

Souta shook his head again. "You can't, but lets not fight. Kagome, can I talk to you about something?"

"Huh?" Kagome straightened. Souta sounded so serious that it made her worry. "What is it?" she asked, sitting down in front of her brother. "Is something the matter?"

"Kagome," the boy said, his eyes wide with anxiety. "I… I don't want to move anymore."

Kagome was startled, but Souta continued.

"I'm tired of moving. I've lost all my friends, and I'm so sick of it." He looked at her pitifully. "I'm sorry for sounding selfish. I know that we had reason for moving. I understand all that, but I can't do it anymore. Can you please just…. Just try not to get into trouble this time?"

Kagome lowered her head. Souta had every right to ask this of her, she knew. Every right indeed. The poor boy had been put through hell, in all sense of the word. She found that she had no words to answer – and before she summoned them the front door opened and Misses Higurashi entered, carrying groceries.

Kagome didn't eat that night. She spent the evening in her room, staring out at the full moon. It was werewolf night.

Two Watchers gone, countless friends turned away, six schools, six cities left. Was this what being the Slayer had done to her? Why her? She was only sixteen. This wasn't meant to happen to normal sixteen year olds. Why her?

She collapsed on her bed, pulling the fluffy covers up over her head. She could take this anymore. Too many people – like Souta – were hurt by her duties. If she wanted to keep him happy, to let him stay here, she couldn't keep this up anymore.

There was no way around it. No way over it. She would just have to quit. She would no longer be the Vampire Slayer.

END OF CHAPTER ONE


	2. 2 The Watcher

Author's Notes: I'd like to take this chance to tell you about the dress of the characters. All the students (Kagome, Sango, Miroku) are in school uniform. Kagome would be wearing the same as she does in the show, and Sango would have the same uniform. Miroku would be in black pants, black shirt, and a green jacket, which he usually keeps unbuttoned. I'll mention the clothing in the story, but I wanted to clarify what the school uniforms look like. Sorry if that's kinda silly.

_**Chapter Two – The Watcher**_

Kagome went to school the next morning feeling oddly cheery. She felt as if her life had just begun, she was starting over. The Slayer she would no longer be – God, how good the idea was. She felt chipper. She could now make friends and have fun, and she'd forget all about the fanged enemies she'd once battled.

The high school liked almost warm and welcoming as she stepped through the front doors, her eyes wide with excitement. She was going to live as a normal girl. Why hadn't she thought of this – of quitting – so much sooner?

"Higurashi!"

Kagome turned to see MIroku, the boy from the day before, hurring towards her. She smiled warmly. Maybe she could start making friends, now. Ones that may actually last. "Hi," she said.

He fell into step with her and they walked on towards World History. "We didn't get a chance to talk much yesterday," he said, with a casual charming voice that Kagome was all too familiar with. She'd heard many boys use that voice, but none so practiced as Miroku Kazaana.

It took a lot not to laugh at him. It wasn't that he was unattractive – not that at all – but he just wasn't her type. She tended to like the more dark, dangerous boys – the ones her mother hated. Miroku was far from that. He may try to put on this playboy persona, but she could see that, when it came down to it, he was a sweet guy – and sweet wasn't what she generally liked in a boy.

"Did you finish your essay?" she asked, casually.

"Guh?" He stopped, suddenly. "Essay? I thought…. Oh, damn."

"Don't tell me," came a voice from behind them. Kagome and Miroku turned to see Sango walking towards them, a stern look on her face. "You didn't do your homework again, did you?"

"Sango," Miroku said, pleadingly. "Please help me. I started it, I really did, but I thought it wasn't due until next week."

"So then what were you doing last night?" Sango asked, cocking her head to the side, her hands on her hips. "If you weren't doing your homework, then what were you doing?"

Kagome looked from Sango to Miroku. She could see that Sango was a nice girl, but probably one not to cross.

"I… I…" Miroku stammered.

"You were at the Shrine flirting with the college girls, weren't you?" Sango stated, her eyes narrowing darkly.

"The Shrine?" Kagome said, confused.

Sango looked at Kagome for the first time since she'd joined them. "Oh," she said, her expression softening. "The Shrine. It's a place where people go and hang out, listen to music. It's mostly full of college students from Tokyo East University, but some of the high school students go." Her eyes flashed angrily as she turned towards Miroku. "Miroku, here, is a regular."

"Ha… ha…" It was clear that Miroku was a bit afraid of his friend.

Sango sighed defeatedly. "We have five minutes before class. I'll try and help you – but you have to promise this won't happen again. Okay?"

In an instant Miroku had bridged the distance between himself and Sango and had taken the girl into his arms in a tight hug. "Sango," he said.

"Huh?" the young woman said, in surprise and shock. "Miroku, what are you…?"

"Sango, you are the most wonderful friend I could ever ask for," he said. He held her close, his chin resting on the top of her head. "You're smart and kind and beautiful."

Kagome watched, with uncertainty as the scene unfolded.

"Miroku," Sango began, her face softening. Then it suddenly stiffened again as Miroku's hand slipped a bit below its appropriate position, caressing her butt. With a sudden _slap_ Miroku had released her and was left with a large red hand print on his cheek. "You have no shame," Sango hissed, marching passed him.

Kagome glanced at Miroku before hurrying along side Sango. "Oh my Gosh," she said. "I'm so sorry. That was aweful."

"Huh?" Sango said. "What was aweful?"

Kagome was surprised. "That… what he just did… he just…" She glanced over her shoulder again at Miroku, who was still far enough away not to hear. "He just groped you," Kagome whispered.

"Oh, that?" Sango said. "It's not a big deal."

"It's not?"

"No," Sango said, shaking her head. "It's just part of the routine."

"Routine?"

"Come on," Sango said. "Lets get to class. Miroku will be there in a minute to get help on that stupid essay."

Kagome was unsure how to react. Sango was still going to help him? This was a routine? And she thought her life was a strange one.

About half way through Professor Kagura's lecture on the French Revolution, the classroom door opened and a young girl poked her head in. She was about the same age as Kagome, she was shorter and with curves in all the place Kagome wished she had them. Her dark brown hair was streaked with hot pink, and Kagome knew instantly that this girl would be an interesting person to know.

"What do you want, Miss Tsunashi?" Professor Kagura asked, not hiding her tone of irritation.

"Do you have a Kagumi Higorushe in here?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. Surely that wasn't supposed to be her name.

"No, Miss Tsunashi, I don't," Professor Kagura said. "I have a Kagome Higurashi."

"That's it," the girl said. "Sorry."

Kagome began to stand, slowly, but Professor Kagura glared at her. "Sit down, Miss Higurashi. I haven't told you to go anywhere yet." She looked back at the short girl. "What do you want with her?"

"The new librarian requested to see her," the girl explained.

"And what would Kaede want with her," Professor Kagura mused quietly.

"I don't know, Professor," Miss Tsunashi said.

Professor Kagura looked surprised, as if she had not meant that to be heard. She shook her head. "Fine," she said. "Miss Higurashi, go to the library, but get back here quickly. No one should be missing my class."

Kagome stood.

"I'll take notes for you," Sango muttered.

"Hey, Sango, will you take them for me, too?" Miroku asked, hopefully.

"Shhh."

Kagome walked out of the classroom with the short girl, who instantly began to talk once the classroom door had closed. "Sorry I mispronounced your name. Miss Kaede was talking so fast I could barely understand her. I'm the librarian's assistant, you see. My name's Aiko Tsunashi."

Kagome only partly heard what Aiko was saying. Her brain fluttered off into the land of wonder. Kaede had requested to see her. Yes, she'd been expecting it. The Watcher wanted to meet her. Well, that was too bad. Kagome wouldn't be their Slayer anymore. She was done.

"And the library here isn't that great, but its better than nothing," Aiko chattered on. "Oh, okay. Here we are."

They had stopped in front of a set of double doors, upon which was pasted on old, graffiti-stained sign reading "Library".

"Just go on in," Aiko instructed. "She's in there somewhere. I have to go hunt down all the students with overdue books from last year. It's sad that people think they can steal from the library." Aiko sighed and, with a smile, added, "If you ever need anything, just ask me, okay?" And with that, she hurried off, leaving Kagome alone.

Kagome sighed and pushed open one of the doors. The library was small and round, and, to be honest, rather pathetic looking. The selection was very slim, it was clear. There were two round tables in the center, where people could sit and read or talk, but they were currently empty. It didn't seem that there was anyone in the library at all.

"Hello…" Kagome called, uncertainly. "Hello? Is there anyone in here?" There was no response. She hesitated, then walked a little deeper into the library. It was not long before she spotted something that caught her attention.

On the bottom shelf of one of the isles of books, was a stack of dusty old volumes Kagome knew didn't belong in a high school library. "The Law of the Slayer", "Misdeeds of Slayers Past", "Cursed Legacy of the Slayer", "Vampires Not to Cross." Kagome looked at the titles knowingly. These were Watcher's books. She'd seen them before. Her old Watcher, Mezuko, had been the owner of many such collections before his…. His accident.

Accident. Okay, that was far from being the correct term, really. Kagome had killed a strong vampire leader, Naraku, and many of his followers, out of anger, sought to hurt her. They had kidnapped and tortured the Watcher, who Kagome had been close with. Now, so emotionally and physically scarred, Mezuko lived in a mental institution – not able to think clearly at all.

Kagome had visited him often as she could, but she stopped. He could even remember her, and seeing him like that – blaming herself – was far too painful for the girl to handle.

The bell for the next class rang in the silence. So much for getting back to Professor Kagura's class..

"I see you found the books, then."

Kagome stood quickly and spun around, tugging on the skirt of her uniform to prevent it from flying up. There stood an elderly woman, an eye patch over one eye. She had gray hair and was short and stout. Kagome registered that her face, despite the intimidating eye patch, was friendly. She was a bit surprised, after all the rumors she'd heard of this infamous Kaede.

The woman looked her up and down, then crossed her arms and nodded. "So you are the famous Kagome Higurashi I have heard so much about."

Kagome was certain that not all of what Kaede heard was positive. "I … I guess I am." She tensed and glanced around as she thought she heard the library door open, but Kaede spoke again.

"Well, I am sure you know my name, do you not?"

"I do, Kaede."

The elderly woman nodded again. "Right, then," she said. "Sit, child. Sit down." She gestured Kagome to a seat at one of the tables. "We have much to discuss."

Kagome looked at the chair where Kaede was asking her to sit, then she looked back at the old Watcher. "We don't have much to discuss, actually," she said. "I'm done. I quit."

Kaede narrowed the one eye Kagome could see. "Excuse me?"

"I said I quit," Kagome repeated. "I'm not the Slayer anymore. I'm done. I've dropped the post. Let some other girl do it. I can't anymore."

"You must be joking, girl."

"I'm not," Kagome said.

"But there is no other Slayer. You are the only one, don't you understand?" Kaede said, almost in a pleading tone. "No other will appear until you die. You can't just quit."

"Funny," Kagome said, crossing her arms. "Because I just did." She turned and walked to the library door.

"But who will kill the vampires?" Kaede yelled after her. "Who will stop these demons that are coming? They are coming sure and fast, and-"

"Did you hear me?" Kagome called over her shoulder. "I quit! Someone else can handle it." With that, she marched out the door.

Kaede watched the girl go and sighed. "I wish it were only that easy for you, Miss Higurashi," the old woman sighed, before walking back into her office, saying, "but You will see. The duty will call back to you when the demons show up."

But when Kaede entered her office, the library was still not quite empty. A shocked Miroku sat behind a towering shelf of books, still uncertain about all that he had just heard. "Demons," he whispered.

END OF CHAPTER TWO


	3. 3 Secrets and Lies

_**Chapter Three – Secrets and Lies**_

Sango had invited Kagome to meet her at The Shrine the following night, and Kagome had gratefully accepted. This was her first chance to be carefree, like a normal girl. She could go and just hang out with other people her age – and that would be a whole new experience to face.

She put on her knee-length pink dress – which she'd been itching to wear for some time now – and a baby-blue sweater, which she left unbuttoned. She put a pink ribbon in her hair, and smiled at her reflection in the mirror on her door. She was only going with Sango, but there was no telling who she might meet at The Shrine …. Maybe a cute college boy.

She met Sango a block from the club so that they could walk together. Sango looked very good with her long, black hair pulled into a high ponytail. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and a short sleeved black top. It was a big change from her school uniform. The girls smiled at one another and began walking towards the club.

"Will Miroku be joining us?" Kagome asked.

Sango shook her head. "No. I asked him to come, but he said he had some research to do."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Research? You mean… like homework?"

"That's what he said," Sango replied, then shrugged. "We all know that's not true. Miroku never skips going to The Shrine for homework. No, I think he's embarrassed to go with us. Girls tend to think we're, uh, you know, _together_ when we go places together."

"Oh," Kagome said, hesitating. "So … you mean … you and Miroku aren't dating?"

Sango gave a small laugh. "No," she said, shaking her head. "We're just friends. We have been for years now. Not that he hasn't hit on me one or two… hundred times." She shifted, pushing her purse a bit higher on her shoulder. "Its just…. Don't get me wrong, Miroku is cute and all, but he's such a pervert. We would never work out…. Never."

Kagome nodded, but kept her mouth shut. She could tell by the way Miroku spoke and by the tinge of red rising in her face that she had feelings for her friend, but Kagome felt that she didn't yet know Sango well enough to give her advice on such matters.

"Here we are," Sango said, as they stopped in front of the building. Loud music emanated from the windows, and inside, it was clear, a few hundred young people were dancing and having a good time. Kagome smiled imaginatively as she and Sango drew closer. She'd never gotten to go to a place like this before. She'd always been too busy in the graveyard, stabbing the hearts of undead monsters.

They entered the club, where the hot, smug hair hit their faces with an intense and sudden gush. The atmosphere smelled of coffee and heated bodies from the stage, where a rock band played, and the frantic dancing of the audience.

Kagome and Sango found seats in a booth not far from the stage. They were in high spirits as the band played, the speakers blaring and aching their ear drums in the exact perfect way. They both got cups of hot coffee – Sango taking hers straight black and Kagome overloading it with sugar. It wasn't long before the inevitable occurred.

"Would you like to dance?"

Kagome looked up. There stood a very cute, sweet looking boy beside her – with his neat brown hair and innocent smile. She'd thought Miroku boyish, but compared to this boy the flirtatious young man was quite mature in appearance. He was smiling at Kagome in a pathetically sweet way that made her stomach tighten.

"Um, hello, Hojo," Sango said, pleasantly sipping her coffee. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

Hojo cocked his head and smiled warmly at her. "Oh, well, I only come once every two weeks. I once read that such loud music could have a damaging effect on the brain cells, and I certainly wouldn't want that."

"Oh," Sango muttered.

Hojo looked back at Kagome, smiling still overly cheerfully. "My name is Hojo," he said. "I know you're new. I think I heard Aiko Tsunashi say your name was Kagumi Higuroushe?"

Kagome cringed. "No," she said. "Its Kagome Higurashi," she corrected.

"Oh," Hojo said. "Aw, Kagome. That's a very beautiful name. Perfect for such a beautiful girl."

For some reason his compliments just made her pity him. "Well, um… thank you, Hojo." That was all Kagome knew to say.

"So, Kagome, would you like to dance?" Hojo asked.

"Uh…" Kagome hesitated, glancing at Sango. In all truth, Hojo was far from the type of guy she wanted to be dancing with. On the other hand, this was her first trip to a normal, teenage hangout. What was so wrong with dancing with this boy? With an encouraging nod from Sango, Kagome turned back to Hojo. "Sure," she said, standing. "I'd love to."

Meanwhile, Miroku was doing a bit of research. You see, he had not been lying to Sango when he made excuses for not going to The Shrine with her and Kagome. Actually, it was Kagome that Miroku was researching.

After overhearing her conversation with that strange new librarian, Kaede, he'd not been able to get some of their words out of his head. "The Slayer" and "Demons" stuck out specifically. So he went to the one person he thought may know about the girls secret – his Godfather, Mushin.

So after a few hours of pointless conversation and several shots of sake – provided by the elderly man – Miroku finally got the answers he was seeking.

"The Vampire Slayer, eh?" Mushin said, his voice turning from cheerful to serious. "Aw, yes, Miroku. I wondered if you'd ever learn of all this."

"So what does it all mean, Master Mushin?" Miroku asked. The two men were kneeling on the hard wood floor of Mushin's home, a lantern and several empty sake glasses between them. "Who is this Kagome Higurashi?"

Mushin sighed. "She is the Vampire Slayer. The Chosen One. She was marked since birth." Mushin took a swig of sake and continued. "Since the earliest of times, there has been a young woman in each generation who is the Slayer. It is her task to kill the vampires and demons that roam the world."

"Vampires?" Miroku asked. "Demons? But, Master Mushin, no such things exist… do they?"

"They do, Miroku," Mushin said. "In fact, you may not realize it, but we are in the center of a demon infestation known as a Hellmouth – though it has been at bay for a long time. Believe it or not, you have your own ties to the world of the demons. As I was saying, however, the Slayer is created when an old Slayer dies. You see, most Slayers die rather young – killed, for the most part. At the instant of such Slayers death, one of the many potentials is Chosen by the gods and made The Slayer. From that point one, she is marked. Trouble will follow where she goes. This Kagome Higurashi is no exception. I have heard a great many things about her."

"So you've known of this for a long time?" Miroku asked.

Mushin nodded with a bit of a drunken laugh. "Of course I have. My boy, what did you think I was doing at your school? Do I really seem qualified to be a librarian to you? No. Miroku, your high school is located right atop the ancient Hellmouth, where demons attempt to cross between the worlds of Hell and Earth. My spiritual power, while rather weak, was enough to keep the monsters at bay – but with a Slayer living in the area, my small spiritual energy will be far too weak to hold the beasts."

Miroku hesitated, taking in all this information – a more difficult task considering the amount of sake he had consumed. "Master Mushin," he said. "What did you mean that I have a tie to the world of these demons?"

Mushin sighed again. "I apologize, Miroku, but your father left me with specific instructions before his death. That is something you must learn on your own, for I am not allowed to divulge such secrets to you on my own."

Miroku was about to protest, but the sudden ringing of Mushin's house phone startled him into silence.

Mushin picked up the phone. "Hello?" he said, his drunken confusion coming across slightly. He then hesitated. "Yes, Yoshimi, he is here… yes, if you wish, I will send him home… Alright, then. Good night to you, too." He hung up the phone and turned to his Godson. "That was your foster mother. She wishes you to return home."

Five minutes later, Miroku was making his way, on foot, to his home on the next block. His mind was spinning with unclear thoughts and sake. "If Yoshimi finds out Mushin has been letting me drink, she'll never let me go back," he thought to himself. It was a good thing that he had become quite good at hiding his intoxication.

He entered his house, spoke a few words to his foster mother, then slipped hurriedly upstairs to his own bedroom. Once inside, he shut is door and fell upon his bed.

Hellmouth, Slayer, Demons, vampires… all those words circled frantically in Miroku's weak and tired mind. What did it all mean? What did it mean for Kagome? Was it dangerous to be her friend with so much trouble supposedly following her? Was Sango, who had been out with Kagome that night, safe now?

Sango.

Miroku gave a weak smile, his thoughts turning from scattered to slightly perverse. He kicked off his shoes and pulled off his school uniform before crawling under his blankets, his sly grin still on his face as sleep came over him. If he was going to dream that night, he'd much rather it be about Sango than a Hellmouth.

END OF CHAPTER THREE


	4. 4 Flames of Betrayal

_**Chapter Four – Flames of Betrayal**_

Kagome was not in a pleasant mood the next morning at school. Not only was Hojo practically stalking her since their dance the night before. Not to mention, she was exhausted after a night of very little sleep. She'd had nightmares all night of vampires – particularly Naraku, the vampire lord she'd slain a few months before.

"Why am I dreaming of him?" Kagome questioned herself as she shuffled drearily through her locker for her history book. "He's dead… dead and gone. Why does he haunt my dreams?"

"Kagome."

The young woman jumped, spinning around, about to yell with annoyance, but was happy to find that it was not who she had expected. "Oh," she said, taking a breath. "Hi, Miroku. Sorry. I thought you were Hojo."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Hojo?"

Kagome sighed and shook her head. "He's been following me all morning. I agreed to have a stupid dance with him, and now he won't leave me alone."

Miroku nodded. "I see," he said. "Well, no fear. I am certainly not Hojo." He hesitated. "Kagome, we need to talk… its about matters which I do not think wise to share with others besides ourselves."

"Um… okay," Kagome said, "just a second." She found her history book and shut her locker door before turning back to Miroku. "What is it?"

Miroku glanced around quickly before taking Kagome by the elbow and pulling her out of the hallway and into a janitorial closet and shutting the door quickly. He said nothing at first, so Kagome spoke.

"Um, Miroku, why did you drag me into the broom closet?" she asked, trying to fight a small laugh at the idea.

The small, clustered closet was quite dark. She could just barely make out his brilliant indigo eyes. "I know your secret, Kagome Higurashi," the young man said very seriously. "I know everything."

Kagome hesitated. "W-What secret might that be?" she asked, innocently. The best plan was to play dumb, she'd decided. "I don't have any secrets."

"Do not lie to me, Kagome," Miroku said, quickly. "I know you are the Vampire Slayer."

Kagome's eyes widened. She paused then said, quietly. "How do you know that?"

"I heard you talking to Kaede in the library the other day," he explained. "It I was unsure of what it all meant at first, but I consulted a close friend and learned all about the secret life you live. I know about the vampires and demons you face."

"Used to face," Kagome whispered, more to herself than to Miroku.

"Huh?"

Kagome sighed. "Okay," she said. "So you found out my secret. Congratulations. Do you want a medal or something? Maybe a nice shiny trophy?" Her voice was harsh and full of sarcasm.

"What?" Miroku said, sounding almost hurt. "No. That's not what I…"

"Then why are you telling me you know?" Kagome demanded. "Blackmail? Are you trying to intimidate me?"

"No," Miroku said, quietly.

Kagome lowered her head, a bit ashamed. "Listen," she said, her voice calmer now. "It doesn't matter, anyway. I may have been the Slayer once, but I'm not anymore. I'm done with that life."

"What?" Miroku asked, surprised. "But I thought your job as the Slayer was not complete until you were dead."

"Technically it isn't," Kagome explained. "But I entered early retirement, you might say." She paused then, when she realized the confused expression on Miroku's face, added in clarification, "I quit. I was sick of it and decided that I just wasn't going to do it anymore. No more vampires or demons for me. Zero. Zilch. I'm finished."

Miroku was still staring at her in shock.

"What!" Kagome demanded, irritated by his expression.

Miroku shrugged. "Nothing," he said. "Its just that… I didn't think you could just give up. Who, then, will kill the vampires and demons who come?"

Kagome crossed her arms and shrugged. "I don't know. I don't really care. It isn't my job anymore."

"But," Miroku protested, "Kagome, if those vampires are out there killing people with no one to fight them, what will happen to the world? We will be overrun. How can you just turn your heart away so coldly."

"I'm not being cold," Kagome said, quietly. "Being the Slayer has hurt too many people I my life. Souta, Mezuko, and… Taisho." Tears welled in her eyes as she remembered Taisho, her first Watcher, the one who had told her of her duties as a Slayer. He was young, handsome, and Kagome was not ashamed to admit that she'd had a bit of a crush on the young man. He'd died trying to protect her from Naraku. Trying to protect her. Kagome shook, uneasily. Taisho shouldn't have had to protect her. She was the one who should have protected him.

"You say many have been hurt because of you, Kagome," Miroku said, seriously. "But won't even more be hurt without you?" He paused, and when she said nothing, he took her by the shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "Kagome, I know you are not a cold person. Think of all the people who will die? Think of all those you could save?"

Kagome was stared, teary eyed, at Miroku, whom she was quite close to now. She could see his outline well at this distance. She lowered her head, and noticed, briefly, a chain that hung around his neck, leading down inside his shirt. Something inside of her tingled when she noticed this chain – as if it had some importance, but before she could question it…

"Miroku, are you in…. here…."

Somehow Kagome found herself in a potentially compromising position with Miroku. The door to the broom closet was open, and a shocked and upset Sango stood in the door. She momentarily wondered what Sango was upset about, but then she realized how this must look.

Miroku had a hold of her by the cloth of her shirt, and they were standing quite close – not to mention the fact that they were in a dark broom closet.

"Oh," the girl in the doorway said. "I… I'm sorry to… to interrupt." Her face was pale and shaken.

"Sango," Miroku said, his face contorted with surprise and mild guilt. "Sango, this isn't what it looks like, I swear."

Sango had already turned around and hurried off down the hallway.

"Sango!" Kagome cried, breaking away from Miroku and hurrying after her friend. "Sango, come on, slow down. Please listen to me! Sango!" A few seconds later she was in step with the distraught young woman. "Sango, please stop. Listen to me, okay?"

"Its fine, Kagome," Sango snapped, showing that it clearly was not fine. "I'm fine. I mean…. I told you he wasn't my boyfriend, so I have no reason to get upset, right? I mean, he means nothing to me… nothing… you… you can have him." She sped up and hurried down the hallway.

"Sango!" Kagome cried.

It was too late. Sango was long gone down the front hallway that led to the large double doors that marked the exit to Tokyo East High School.

Kagome stood, silently watching her vanish. "Sango," she whispered. "You've really screwed this one up, Kagome," she muttered to herself. She turned quickly as she heard footsteps behind her and Miroku caught up. "She's gone," Kagome told him, quickly.

"Gone?"

"She ran out the front doors," Kagome explained, gesturing in the direction Sango had gone. "I guess ehe's going home." She shook her head sadly. "I'm so sorry, Miroku."

"It will be fine," Miroku assured her, calmly. "She will get over it. She always does."

Kagome looked at Miroku with a raised eyebrow. "Always does?" she questioned. "Miroku, do you mean she's caught you in that broom closet with girls before?"

Miroku gave a sly smile. "A few times," he said. "Though, this is the first time that nothing was really going on."

Kagome glanced back at the door. "Should I go after her?" she asked.

"No," Miroku said. "I know Sango. She is angry now, but she will cool off. The best thing to do is let her go." He sighed. "Come on. We have class. Professor Kagura will be angry if we are late, and we can go see Sango after school and make our apologies."

"Right," Kagome said, tearing her eyes away from the double doors. "Okay, then. We'll go after school."

* * *

Sango fell down upon her bed, curling up into a little ball. Her father and brother were not home, so no one would know that she was skipping school. No one, that is, except for her cat, Kirara, who was curled up next to her.

"Stupid Miroku," Sango muttered, punching her pillow. "The pervert. He doesn't care about anyone else's feelings at all." She closed her eyes, letting a few tears squeeze out. Why did she care? He wasn't her boyfriend. He had no commitment to her. And it wasn't like this was the first time she'd caught him with a girl, so why was it bothering her? Was it because it was with Kagome, someone she considered a friend?

She stroked Kirara's fur, and the small, white cat purred pleasantly. She loved the cat. It had been with her since she can remember. She'd been there for her through the good and the bad, purring and meowing her advice – as if Sango could understand it. Kirara had never made her cry. Kirara had never made her unhappy in anyway. She was more of a friend than a pet.

She pulled the cat closer and let sleep wash over her, gratefully as the pushed the thoughts of Kagome and Miroku out of her mind. "I hope they're happy together," she said, with a yawn. She was soon asleep.

She suddenly awakened by a crash from downstairs. Carefully opening her eyes, she looked at the clock on her wall. 5:53 PM. Had she really been asleep for that long? She sat up with a stretch and yawn, noticing that Kirara was awake as well, looking rather tense with the hair on her back on end.

"What is it, girl?" Sango asked, quietly. She crossed to the door of her bedroom and opened it. She quickly walked downstairs, not too concerned about what she may find. Her father and brother should be home, but even if they weren't, she could handle an intruder. She may have only been sixteen, but Sango Hiraikotsu was not a weak girl. She had been intensely trained, as a young girl, by her mother in the forms of Martial Arts. When her mother died, she'd continued on with her training. Sango pitied any man who attempted to cross her. She could easily defend herself.

Downstairs, however, she did not find an intruder or any sign of forced entry. She glanced around uncertainly. "Father? Kohaku? Are you home?"

No answer.

She walked down the hallway that lead to the living room. "Father? Kohaku?" she said, a bit louder.

Still no answer.

She entered the living room, nad the sight that met her eyes was one that she'd never be able to erase. There, bleeding on the ground, was her father's dead body. Standing over him, blood dripping from his mouth, was her own younger brother, Kohaku. His eyes were not the normal calm expression that were once so recognizable, but now cold, red, and evil.

"Kohaku," Sango gasped, completely in shock. "Kohaku, what have you done? Did you… did you kill father?"

The eleven-year-old boy did not answer. Instead, he gave a low, dog like growl and lept at his sister in attack. Sango used what power she had to fight him off, but this abnormal. Kohaku seemed to have god like strength that he had not possessed before. All her swift kicks and dodges were not enough. What was going on?

Before she knew it, Kohaku had jumped at her from behind, knocking her into the side table by the couch. She screamed as the lamp fell, bushing open. It seemed in slow motion that the spark flew into the air and fire began to spread. "No," Sango cried, knowing this would be how she would die.

With a piercing pain, she felt two sharp points dig into the base of her neck. "Ah! Kohaku, please stop." She could feel herself weakening as the blood left her body. There was no fighting back. She had no strength left.

There was a sudden loud growl, and she felt Kohaku knocked off of her. Using all the power she could muster, she rolled over and looked to see what had happened. There, standing over her protectively, was a giant, white cat with huge orange eyes. "Ki-Kirara?" Sango muttered, uncertainly, but that was the last thing she could recall. Everything became blurry and her nightmare slowly faded to black as she lost consciousness.

END OF CHAPTER FOUR


	5. 5 Legend of the Shikon

_**Chapter Five – Legend of the Shikon**_

Her hearing was the first sense Sango regained as she came back into her conscious state. It seemed that there were people speaking around her.

"Where sorry to bother you at home, but this was the only place we knew to go," came a familiar female voice. Sango tried to grasp who was speaking, but her brain was still so weak that it was impossible.

"Do not apologize child," said the voice of an elderly woman. "This is the best place you could have come. How is she doing, boy?"

"I think she is okay," came a male voice, louder and closer to her. "She lost a lot of blood, though."

The next sense she regained was her feeling. She became aware of her body again. She now realized that she was leaning against something soft and warm, yet hard and secure. A second later she understood that she was being held, two arms wrapped around her, though whose arms were they? At this point, she didn't really care. She gripped tighter onto the cloth of the person's shirt for security.

There was a brief silence before the others spoke again.

"And you said her father was… dead?" the old voice asked, slowly.

"I saw his body when I ran into the burning house," came the close, male voice again. "Kagome pulled him out while the cat and I got Sango, but it appears that he had been dead for a while."

"Burned?"

"No," came the young female again. Was it Kagome? Sango's brain was beginning to work again. "The flames hadn't gotten him very badly yet. Vampire wounds were on his neck. It looks like he was drained by the vampire that attacked Sango."

Vampires? What on earth were they talking about?

"But why would they attack Sango?" the boy's voice demanded. Sango knew immediately that it was Miroku. "What could she have done to provoke such an attack?"

The third voice, the one of the old woman, was still unfamiliar to Sango. "My boy, I am afraid to say that most attacks have no reason behind them."

"But Sango's father must have known the vampire," came Kagome's voice again. "He must have if he invited the monster inside. Maybe Sango knew him. Maybe she saw her attacker."

At last, Sango had the strength to open her eyes, though very slowly. When her vision came to her, she discovered whose strong, warm arms were holding her so securely. They were the arms of Miroku. He had not noticed, however, that she was awake now. His eyes were on the others in the room, but his arms were cradling her close to him – protectively, almost. It was a strange feeling to wake up in his arms.

"She's awake," came Kagome's voice. Seconds later, two large blue eyes were staring down at her. "How are you feeling, Sango?" Kagome asked.

"What happened?" was all Sango could respond with.

They were all kneeling on the floor of Kaede's living room. Kaede turning out to be the unfamiliar elderly woman. It seemed that she had been carried in by Miroku, and was now resting in his lap as they all spoke about the nights events.

"You were attacked," Miroku said. "So was your father. Your house was burned. Kagome and I were on our way to see you, and we saw the flames and hurried to get you out." His arms loosened, allowing Sango to sit up a bit, though one arms still rested around her back to support her.

"Do you remember anything, child?" Kaede asked. "About your attacker?"

"I… I remember waking up in my room. I remember Kirara looked nervous, and I went downstairs." Images flashed through Sango's brain in quick and horrifying succession. "I walked into the living room, looking for father and Kohaku."

"Kohaku?" Kagome questioned.

"Her brother," Miroku responded.

"Oh," Kagome said, nodding. "Yes, I know, now. He is in Souta's class."

"I looked in the living room," Sango continued. "There he was. Kohaku was standing over father's body. He… He had blood coming from his mouth. He saw me and attacked me. I fell into the side table, and I knocked the lamp over. It started the fire. Then Kohaku jumped on me, and I felt this sharp pain in my neck." She reached up and touched the place where her neck was hurt. There she felt two holes, just beginning to heal. She began to speak again. "Then I heard a growl, and I saw something… but I must have been hallucinating. It couldn't be what I thought…." Just then, she was faced by two, giant orange eyes.

Meow.

"Kirara!" Sango yelped, jumping as Miroku tightened his grip on her. "But…. What happened…. She's huge."

"You have quite a devoted companion, here," Kaede said, stroking the cat's fur. "From what your friends tell me, she is the one who scared off your attacker and helped pull you from the flames. It isn't often that you find a demon so loyal."

"Demon?" Sango questioned.

"Aw, yes," said Kaede. "You may not have known it, but your Kirara here is a demon. A Fire Cat Demon, to be specific. She seems very protective of you."

"No," Sango said, pulling away from Miroku and climbing weakly to the floor next to her cat – still enormous. "No. Kirara isn't a demon, she's a cat."

"I tell you, girl, she is a demon," Kaede assured.

"Sango, how long have you had Kirara?" Kagome asked, calmly.

"Since… Since I can remember. She was my mother's."

"And how common is it for a regular housecat to live that long?" Kagome reminded her. "Its not a big deal, Sango. She's a demon, but she seems to love you greatly."

"If it was not for Kirara, you would be… be…" Miroku said, uneasily.

"Dead," Kaede finished.

Sango did not know how to react to all this. Demons? But, it made sense. Kirara was obviously no normal cat.

"And you said it was Kohaku who attacked you?" Kagome asked.

"Yes," Sango said. "I don't know what came over him. He's usually so calm and polite, but he just lept at me. He killed father. Its like he was a different person."

"That is what happens when someone is turned into a vampire," Kaede sighed.

"Vampire?" Sango said. She knew this had to be a dream.

"I guess its time we tell her," Kagome sighed. "I just wish she didn't find out this way."

The group proceeded to tell Sango about the world of vampires and demons – a world that she was closer to than she realized. They explained Kagome's position as the Slayer, and what the Slayer's tasks were.

"Actually, Sango, your mother, Hanako, was a Vampire Slayer, herself," Kaede said. "Yes, I remember. We assigned Daisuke Ayako to be her Watcher. Hanako was a talented young woman."

All this took a while to set in, but it made much sense. Sango remembered Daisuke, who her mother had claimed was her Godfather. That also explained her mother's amazing talent in the Martial Arts, which she had taught to Sango as a child.

"That's why Kagome and I were in the closet this morning," Miroku explained, quietly. "I was confronting her about her duties as a Slayer, which she forgone."

"This isn't the time, Miroku," Kagome muttered.

"Yes, Kagome, it is," Miroku said, his voice raising. "What better time? Look at what happened to Sango. She was attacked by vampires – her brother was turned by them. Are you really going to tell me that you won't use your power to go after her attackers? Because if you won't, then I will. I am not going to let anyone get away with hurting her like this."

"Miroku," Sango whispered.

"Stop this," Kaede said. "Now is not the time. Where is the girl going to live? Her house is completely destroyed."

"She can stay with me," Kagome said. "We have plenty of room at my house."

"Will she be safe there?" Miroku asked, forcefully.

"As safe as she would be anywhere else," Kagome hissed back at him.

"Miss Kaede," Sango said, quietly. "You say my brother has become a vampire… Is there anything… Miss Kaede, I can't bear the thought of killing him. Is there anyway to bring my brother back? Make him human again?"

Kaede sighed. "There is a legend of an ancient Shikon Jewel that has the power to either immortalize or humanize a vampire. It is dangerous to come in the possession of vampires, but can also have a great affect on saving lost souls."

"Where is this Shikon Jewel?" Kagome asked.

"That, my child, is something I could not reveal even if I knew," Kaede confessed. "For those who know are sworn to secrecy – not only to prevent the jewel from falling into the wrong hands, but also to protect the bearer of the jewel."

"That is sure to make things difficult," Miroku said, quietly.

"There are ways around that," Kagome said. "We can look through the old books of origin. We may be able, with some time and effort, to map out the jewels travel and figure out who holds it now."

"What's the point, though?" Sango asked, quietly. "What's the point if you refuse to be the Slayer? How will we save Kohaku, then?"

"Uh…" Kagome sighed.

Sango felt a warm hand closer around her own and she looked over to see Miroku staring intensely at her. "Sango, I promise you, even if Kagome refuses to aid you in this quest, I will go with you and save Kohaku."

Sango had no response. This seriousness Miroku had – Sango had seen it before – but it was rare and always heartbreakingly sincere.

"Grrr… fine!"

They looked over at Kagome, whose fists were clenched tightly. "What was that, Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"I said fine," she repeated. "I'll be the Slayer again, but just until we save Kohaku. Then I'm done. I hang my wooden stake up." She glared at Kaede. "So… we'll start training tomorrow. I need to work out again. Then we can start doing research to find this jewel so we can save Kohaku and I can go back to a peaceful life."

"Whatever you say, Kagome," Kaede said.

END OF CHAPTER FIVE


	6. The Story of Kikyo

Note: This is an entry for Forthrightly's Fortune Cookie Challenge. My first entry, I may add.

**The Luck of a Monk****  
**_By SpiritReaper13__  
_

_Good Luck is the result of good planning.__  
_  
"Kagome," Miroku asked. "Why is there a tiny slip of paper in my food?"

Kagome sighed. "Its a fortune cookie," she attempted to explain. "YOu break them open and inside is a slip of paper that tellls you your fortune."

"So this paper is like a prophecy?" Sango asked, looking at her own cookie.

"Uh," Kagome began, "... well... sort of, I guess." Her face contorted in thought as she searched for a better away to explain the snack she'd brought for them.

Miroku stared down at his own 'prophecy', wonderingly. "Good look is the result of good planning," he muttered to himself. "What kind of prophecy is that? What kind of luck do I need that is possible to plan for?"

"Here," said the half demon, who was sitting across the way from the monk. He tossed his own cookie at Miroku. "You take mine."

"Are you sure?" Miroku asked, picking up the fallen fortune cookie.

"Yeah," Inuyasha said, leaning back against a tree. "Prophecies in my food - no thanks. Its too weird for me. You can take it."

As the usual fight between Kagome and Inuyasha began, over the hanyou's lack of courtesy or gratefulness at the miko's trouble to get food, and the command of "Sit!" was rather expectedly given, Miroku paid no attention. He cracked open his new cookie, forgetting to eat his old one. He was simply looking for the little slip of paper that lay inside.

_Love is for the lucky and the brave.__  
_  
Miroku felt instantly gratified. This was obviously the second half of his prophecy. It could be no mistake. Both of his slips of paper had referenced luck, and this new prophecy explained what kind of luck he was needing. How clear, how obviously clear it was to him now! He needed luck in love.

He glanced at Sango out of the corner of his eye. She was talking pleasantly with Kagome, the fallen half demon crumpled on the ground a few feet behind them. She was so beautiful in the light of the mid-afternoon sun. He sighed, glancing back down at his prophecy. There was no doubt in his mind that she was the love they were pointing him too, but it would take luck, and luck would require planning.

The monk gave a sly smile to himself. Planning he could do. He was not a foolish man, he could easily make a plan to seduce Sango, it had just never occurred to him before. He had always acted on his instincts - most of which included groping the Slayer and being rewarded with a harsh slap on his cheek. Now it was clear to him that he'd been going about it the wrong way entirely.

"Why are you smiling like that, Miroku?" came the suspicious voice of Shippo.

Miroku looked down at the kitsune. "When you're older, I'll explain," the monk said, still grinning.

"I don't like the sound of that," the little fox said.

Later that day, after entering a nearby village, Miroku was able to obtain lodgings in an inn. He _thought _he had planned this perfectly. He was only able, or at least so he told the others, to secure two rooms. He know, however, that there were ways around he and Sango sharing a room, so his goal was to ensure that Inuyasha would insist on staying with Kagome, forcing Sango to stay with himself.

"I am concerned," he said to Inuyasha that night at dinner. He was certain no one near them could hear what he said. "The inn keeper has mentioned to me that there have been a few disturbances lately."

"What kind of disturbances?" Inuyasha asked, taking a large bite of chicken.

"Bandits," the monk said, bluntly. "Breaking into local inns and huts, killing the occupents and stealing gold..." He paused to let the words sink in to the half demon's head, then added, "... but I'm sure that won't tonight. We aren't so misfortunate. The girls will be fine on their own."

It had worked. It had worked just as Miroku had devised. To Kagome's irritation, and Sango's utter disbelief, Inuyasha had insisted on staying in the room Kagome was in, though he didn't elaborate on why, through the monk's persuasion, so as not to scare the girls too badly. This development forced the Demon Slayer to stay in the same room as Miroku, though she was not entirely pleased about it.

"Don't try anything funny, Miroku," she warned.

"Sango," the monk said, innocently, "do you really think me so lecherous as to take advantage of such a situation as this?"

"Yes," Sango said, bluntly.

Miroku sighed. "Come," he said. "Let us try to make the best of this situation. You have agreed to marry me, after all. You'll have to get used to being in the same room with me."

Sango glared at him. "I don't know what you did or said to make Inuyasha insist on taking my place in the room with Kagome," she said, "but I know you're behind it, and I'll also inform you right now that trickery is not the way to a girl's heart... or bed, for that matter."

Miroku sighed. Sango knew him too well, that was the problem. "Stupid prophecy," he muttered to himself. All his planning was for nothing. He sat down on his bed with a sigh. "I apologize, dear Sango," he said. "I had no intentions of offending you."

Sango said nothing. She turned away and laid down on her own bed, falling asleep without a word to the monk. Miroku watched her for a moment before following suit.

The monk was awakened, in the middle of the night, however, by the sound of breaking glass. He jolted up with a start at the sound of his beloved's startled yelp. He looked about, and it didn't take his eyes long to locate the source of the disturbance.

Two bandits had broken into their room, and one of them had a dagger placed threateningly at Sango's throat. It seemed they had not noticed the monk, who was in a far corner of the room, hidden by darkness.

"You're a pretty one," the bandit with the dagger snarled at his prey.

"We could have some fun with her," siad the second bandit, who was standing near the door, grinning.

Sango was not in a good position. Her weapons were not within reach, and Kirara was out hunting at the moment. There was nothing she could do without having her throat slit by the scary man.

Miroku's mind raced, but he had no time to think. Within seconds, he was on his feet. He lunged at the man with the dagger, knowing it was foolish. He was smaller than the bulky attackers, and he could not use his wind tunnel in such a tightly closed space without risking Sango's safety. This, plus the fact that there were two men and one of him, made his actions very idiotic and unplanned - but who has time to be calculating when the person you care most for is in danger?

He knocked the surprised knife weilder tot he ground, jerking the weapon from his grasp, and allowing Sango to move again. While this bandit was on the ground, his companion acted quickly in jumping atop the monk, his own dagger in hand.

"Foolish houshi!" the second bandit snarled. "This was not the battle you should have entered!" But just as the man raised his knife to slit Miroku's throat, the dagger was knocked clean out of his hand by Sango, who had gotten hold of her weapons.

Miroku jerked free of the man's grasp and hurried to Sango's side. With thier enemies now weaponless, it was easy to tie them up. Once this task was done, they were set outside the inn, fully bound and gagged, and ready to be taken away.

The monk and the slayer returned to their room. Miroku sighed and closed the door behind him, only to be quickly embraced by Sango. "Huh?" The monk looked down at Sango, who had wrapped her arms tightly around him, lodging her head under his chin. "Sango," he muttered.

"That was so brave of you," she said, quietly, not loosening her tight grip. "I was worried about you, MIroku. Those men were so much larger, and you couldn't use your wind tunnel, I know. They could have killed you."

Miroku patted her gently on the back. "I'm fine," he said. "And I couldn't allow them to hurt you. I know you could have taken care of yourself, but you were in a delecate position."

"It was still very brave," the slayer assured him.

_Brave.__  
_  
Something registered int he monk's head. Brave.

_Love is for the lucky and the brave._

The monk was in a greatly cheerful mood the next morning, while his demon slayer companion seemed nervous and highly embarrassed for some unknown reason. This was a mystery to their fellows, who were fully aware of the attacks placed on them the previous night.

Miroku smiled all day. He was still in shock from it all. He'd been lying to Inuyasha about reported bandit attacks, but it just so happened that one occurred. He was so pleased with himself, and with it all, that it was impossible for the others not to wonder.

"Miroku," Shippo asked. "Why do you look so happy?"

"Because, Shippo," the monk explained. "I am a lucky man."

Shippo was a bit surprised by this answer. "Lucky? How can you say that? You were attacked my bandits last night. I'd say thats a pretty unlucky thing to happen."

Miroku smiled down at the kitsune. "Its more of the feelings and actions invoked by such an attack," he explained.

"Huh?"

Miroku sighed and glanced over at Sango, who quickly looked away, turning very very red in the face. "I'll explain when you're older," he said, grinning. "But take my word for it. Last night, I was a lucky man."

The End.


End file.
